From DE 10 201 0 004 823 B4 a method is known for manufacturing a metallic moulded component for motor vehicle components, which has zones of higher ductility. For this a blank, made form a steel alloy, is heated to a temperature between 900° C. and 950° C., then it is formed in a pressing tool to the formed component and heat treated. After the heat treatment the formed component is partially soft-annealed, wherein the heating process during the soft-annealing is conductively carried out within a time period of less than 30 seconds.
From DE 10 2011 078 075 A1 a method is known for forming a product with the following steps: carrying out a heat treatment and press hardening process for forming a product with an evenly distributed first tensile strength; carrying out a heat treatment post-processing by selective heating of a first portion above a defined temperature between 400° C. and 700° C., while at the same time a second portion is held below the defined temperature; and following cooling of the first portion such that it obtains a tensile strength that is lower than the first tensile strength of the press hardened product. For the heat treatment post-processing of the first portion it is proposed to use a conductive heating process.
From DE 197 23 655 A1 a method is known for manufacturing a steel sheet product by means of heating a cut steel sheet, hot forming of the steel sheet in a tool pair and hardening the formed product by means of quick cooling starting from the austenitic temperature in the tool pair. During the hardening of the product, partial regions remain unhardened because of the fact that in these partial regions a quick cooling is prevented.
From DE 197 43 802 A1 a method is known for manufacturing a metallic moulded component, which has areas with increased ductility compared to the rest of the component. For this, the partial regions of the blank are heated in a time of less than 30 seconds to a temperature between 600° C. and 900° C. Then, the heat-treated blank is deformed in a pressing tool to the moulded component and is then annealed in the pressing tool.